Winona the Golfer
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Winona accidentally hits Wallace in the head with a golf ball and deals with his temporary insanity. Light gracefulshipping.


Winona the Golfer

_I do not own Pokemon. Or Chuck E. Cheese. _

* * *

A place called Hoenn. A grassy field. And a place called Haro's Golfing Field had brought two people there on a wild Saturday - Wallace, who was the Coordinator, and Winona, gym leader of Fortree City.

"_ Why_ did I agree to go golfing with you ? " Wallace asked.

The lavender haired woman called Winona grinned. " Well, because last Saturday I watched you lose and cry at that concert because you got whacked by that guitar. "

Wallace winced. Even though he was the former gym leader of Sootopolis City, he still heard reports of Winona's golfing ability from other gym leaders who were dragged by her, mainly Flannery. And...the reports weren't that good. He scratched his head. " Are you sure you want to golf, Winona ? We can do something else, like painting. "

_**" FOUR ! "**_

Winona whacked the tiny golf ball with her golf club. The white ball spun rapidly as it went...went...went...

Until it whacked Wallace in the head (hard).

He fell to the ground with a thump and quickly closed his eyes. Winona rushed to him. " Oh my God. Wallace, are you all right ? "

" Uh...who are you ? "

" Don't kid around. It's me, Winona. Your _girlfriend._ "

" Winona...that's a pretty name. I have a girlfriend with a pretty name. That's cool. "

" Okay. Have you lost your mind ? "

_**" LET'S GO TO CHUCK E. CHEESE ! "**_

" Yep. You've lost it. Come on. Let's go. "

Winona grabbed Wallace's hand and her golfing equipment and dragged him away from the area.

When the couple had arrived at Chuck E. Cheese , Wallace clapped his hands in delight and squealed. " Yay ! Chuck E. Cheese _! Lessgo_, _lessgo,_ _**LESSGO ! "**_

" Be patient, Wallace ! " Winona hissed. " I have to lock the car ! "

" Come _ooooon !_ I wanna see Chuck E. ! "

" Fine. I'm done. Let's go. "

Wallace yanked Winona's hand and led her inside where he giggled. The restaurant had a happy atmosphere. Kids from four to ten climbed the walls, played on games, and swam in the ball pit.

Wallace pointed to the pit. " Look, Winona. It's a ball pit ! "

" Yeah, what about it ? "

" I'm gonna dive in it ! "

Winona sighed before gasping. " Wait, Wallace ! You're thirty - three years old ! You can't dive in the ball pit ! It's homicide ! "

But it was too late. Wallace ran before diving four feet forward into the ball pit. He would have gotten away with it if he didn't crush two toddlers with his body weight. " Yay ! That was fun ! "

Winona sweatdropped. " Wallace needs to sit down at a booth before the Hoenn League gets sued. "

" Okay, Wallace will sit down now..._**AFTER HE GETS HIS CAKE ! "**_

" All ri- wait, what ?! "

Wallace ran over to a kindergartner girl and grinned. He pointed to a piece of cake. " My cake ? " he asked.

The little girl shook her head. " No. My cake. "

Wallace stomped his foot. " No, that's my cake ! _**MIINE ! "**_

He shoved the cake into his face and laughed maniacally. " _**MINE ! ALL MINE ! "**_

Suddenly the girl started crying. A guy walked over to the distressed scene. " Hi, I'm Steven Stone. I work here on weekends. Is there a problem, little girl ? "

" Yes, that man took my cake ! "

Steven turned to Wallace. " Wallace , what the hell ? "

_**" I LIKE CAKE ! "**_

" You're crazy, dude. I have something for you. "

" A present ? _**YAY ! PRESENTS FOR ME ! "**_

Steven sweatdropped as he tied a leash around Wallace's neck. Suddenly Winona came around and gasped. " Steven ? What did Wallace do ?! "

" I don't know, really. Bu- ow! "

Wallace bit the Champion on the arm. Steven whacked him with a newspaper as he gave the leash to Winona. " Bad Wallace ! _Bad !_ "

He quickly ran from the scene and Wallace grinned happily at Winona. " I'm a good boy ! I'll catch that meanie, Winona ! "

He went on all fours and got his leash tied by the tail of Chuck E. Cheese by the little girl. Winona's eyes widened as Wallace finally regained his senses. " Winona ? What the hell am I doing here ? It smells like a kid peed on the floor somewhere. "

**PUNCH !**

Suddenly Wallace crashed into a wall with force. Chuck E. Cheese started to kick the crap out of him. People started laughing. (And Winona slowly left the restaraunt, leaving Wallace to his doom)...

* * *

(A few days later...)

" Hi, Winona. Uh, what have I been doing for the past few days ? "

Wallace looked at Winona, who glared at him. " Uh, that mouse thing kicked the crap out of you. But that's not all. I heard from Steven by a phone call saying you two tongue kissed. Did you enjoy it ?! " she demanded, tapping her foot.

Wallace shrugged. " How the heck should I know ? After all, I was passed out for five days. I might have enjoyed it for all you know. "

_SMACK !_

" You jerk ! I _knew_ I should have let Aaron be my boyfriend when I had the chance ! "

Winona left the room in a rage. Wallace sweatdropped, following her. " Wait, Winona ! I didn't mean that ! Come _onnn _! I'll do anything for you ! What about a round of golf ? "

_**" FOUR ! "**_

**SMACK !**

The ball hit Wallace again, this time where it hurts a man. Wallace fell to the floor as Winona giggled and glared at her. " Are we even now ? "

" Yeah. That's a good Wallace. "

Wallace turned over to his back. " Can Wallace have a cookie ? "

" Uh, sure. What sound does the Wallace make ? "

_" I LOVE YOU ! "_

Winona threw a package of Oreos at Wallace as she left the room. " Why not ? "

End

_Gracefulshipping. Sweet. _


End file.
